


Strum Me Away

by situu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, aha fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situu/pseuds/situu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thinks Harry has pretty eyes and funky feet, so he sings him a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strum Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it (-: bc i know i like narry aha it's so bad heLP i use the word "turn" and question marks way too much oops

It’s the usual chit chattering of students with a work period in music class and Niall is trying to tune his guitar, Zayn speaking quietly next to him about the plans he has for this weekend. Niall isn’t really listening because he’s too busy staring at Harry Styles across the room. In fact, he’s not really paying attention to anything except for the way Harry’s lips move as he talks excitedly to one of his friends across the room, eyes bright and eager. He’s still tuning his guitar and Zayn’s still talking.

So it really shouldn’t be a surprise to Niall when his guitar string snaps, sending the whole room into silence, all eyes on him. Including the eyes of the boy he’s been staring at for the last 20 minutes. Niall’s face heats up, blush spreading down his neck, a contrast to his usual white, pale skin. He blames it on the fact that literally the whole class is looking at him.

"Oops," he laughs, embarrassed, a hand scratching at the back of his neck and some of his classmates laugh, turning back to whatever they were doing before they got interrupted. 

When Niall turns to look at Harry again, he sees the other boy looking at his guitar curiously. He contemplates on staring some more before Zayn asks if Niall wants to go out for lunch at the new burger joint that just opened up down the street.

As they leave the room, he sneaks one last glance at Harry, who catches his eyes and gives Niall a little wave. He shouldn't be smiling so hard but he is and puts his hands on Zayn’s shoulders, pushing him to walk quicker, "Hurry up, ya slowpoke!"

-

When Niall walks to his locker the next morning, there’s a pack of brand new guitar strings, a smiley face with a quiff and a big smile drawn on it, stuck to it. He thinks that’s supposed to be him. The first thought that comes into his head is _Harry_ and then _that’s not possible, don’t get ahead of yourself, Horan_ and then _then who can it be?_ But before he can figure it out, the bell rings and he’s late for class.

He’ll think about it later.

-

"Thanks mate," Niall says as he sits down across from Zayn at their table at lunch, Louis waving around his hands as he tries to explain to Liam why he should audition for the upcoming talent show with his beat boxing. Liam is smiling that smile where he doesn’t want to reject somebody but doesn’t have the heart to do so.

"Uhm, you’re welcome?" Zayn questions, swallowing his food before he answers, bread crumbs stuck onto the corners of his mouth.

"For the guitar strings," Niall says back, raising an eyebrow and sees Zayn’s still confused face, “You taped it to my locker this morning before I got to school?”

"What are you even talking about?" Zayn questions again and he really looks like he doesn't know what he’s talking about so Niall takes the pack of guitar strings out of his backpack and slides it onto the table. 

Zayn takes one look at it and declares, "Wasn't me."

Right before he takes another bite of his sandwich though, Zayn puts it down again and asks, "Then who was it?"

Harry flashes across his mind fleetingly again and he shakes his head a little, trying to get the thought of him out of his head.

"It has to be someone in our music class, obviously, maybe Amy?" Zayn suggests, taking another bite, "Sarah?"

"Could it be Harry," Zayn says nonchalantly, small smile on his face and he really shouldn’t know as much as he does, _I mean, I haven’t even told anyone yet._

Niall tries to laugh it off, "Haha, very funny, Zayn," looking down at his food because he can still feel his friend’s insisting eyes on the top of his head and nope.

"Yes! Ok, Liam, come by the auditorium next week Tuesday," Louis exclaims, finally able to persuade (or whine) Liam into auditioning for the talent show. Liam is still smiling that smile and Niall looks at him like _you can’t ever say no, can you?_ Liam gives him a little shoulder shrug in return, his eyes all crinkly and cute. Niall thinks he’s too nice and too perfect.

Louis slings an arm over Zayn’s shoulder and says, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Apparently, Niall here has a little admirer who tapes packs of brand new guitar strings on his locker in the mornings," Zayn grinned, looking at Niall across the table with his honey brown eyes.

"It was one time!" Niall rebuts, face indignant. 

Louis responds with a knowing smile and looks at Niall like he knows what Zayn knows and _what the heck how does he know too???_

-

Out of the corner of his eyes, Niall sees Harry walking down the hallways in his direction with Louis and he’s wearing that olive beanie with his curls pulled back and wow no. 

"What’d you think, Niall?"

They’re getting closer, what should he do, should he wave to Louis and hope Harry waves back too?

"Niall?" Zayn doesn’t like being ignored but lately that’s all Niall’s been doing to him and he’s getting real tired of this. He turns to look in the direction that Niall’s looking and ok, that makes sense. Zayn turns back to see Niall still staring, now blatantly, at Harry (and Louis) walking down the hallways and it really should be creepy but Zayn thinks it’s kind of cute too because Niall has that small fond smile on his face.

He waves Louis over and naturally, Harry comes walking over as well. This snaps Niall out of his reverie.

"What even, Zayn?" he objects.

"You have it so bad," Zayn grins, amusement in his eyes and adds, "So do something about it, mate."

"Niall! Zayn!" Louis greets them loudly, "You’ll never guess what happened to me this morning."

And then Louis proceeds to only talk to Zayn and Niall curses them in his head because that leaves him an—

"Hi," Harry smiles, there and solid and real and talking to him.

"Hello," Niall says back, trying to sound as casual as possible and sticks his hands into his pockets so he doesn't do anything stupid like accidentally caress Harry’s face.

"I hope the guitar strings were the right ones, I have no idea if they even have different types so I just chose randomly," Harry says, expectancy hidden in his eyes, licking his dry lips wet.

_Oh my god???_

"Oh, that was you? Yeah, they’re great, I’m using them right now, well like, not right now because you know," he rambles and he should really stop, "I don’t have my guitar with me right, now." 

"Thanks, by the way," he adds as an afterthought and cringes at how embarrassing he is. Niall can feel Zayn and Louis trying to stifle their laughter and knows they’re not really talking, they’re just making noise to appear as though they are. Wankers.

"That’s great, I’m glad," Harry smiles again, pearly whites showing and turns to Louis and Zayn, "I gotta go to class, don’t want to be late. See you around, Louis."

He nods at Zayn and as he turns to leave he waves at Niall, "See you later, Niall."

Niall gives him a stiff lift of his arm in return and tries to smile but ends up grimacing instead. He doesn’t even want to look at Zayn and Louis right now, or ever again actually. Where is Liam? Why isn’t he here to save Niall from these hooligans? Liam, can you hear me? It’s me, Niall.

"You know what you need to do, Niall?" Louis asks seriously, spinning him around to look him in the eyes.

"What," Niall grunts back.

"You need to serenade him, like at the talent show, on stage," his very helpful friend nods, hands tightening around his shoulders. Zayn’s agreement comes from next to Louis and Niall shrugs him off. He goes to lock his locker but all three of them knows what he’s really thinking.

_It’s a stupid idea, but not an entirely bad one…_

-

It’s the last run-through before show time and Niall’s about to go up onstage after Liam finishes his beat box routine. He's totally going have every girl's panties dropping onto the floor at the actual show. He sees Louis at the bottom of the stage and he looks so happy, finally seeing his hard work all come together.

Liam finishes and gets a few cheers from the students milling around, getting ready for the show in two hours. It’s his turn now and he low fives Liam before he climbs onto stage and into the spotlight.

Niall walks to the centre of the stage, where a stool and a mic stand are set down for him. He relaxes onto the stool, swinging his guitar into his lap and opens his mouth, starting to sing. His thoughts are filled with bright green eyes and curly hair, dimples and charming smiles, big hands and funky feet.

_Harry Harry Harry._

-

Niall laughs, loud and jubilant, as he walks towards his locker with Liam on his left and his guitar on his right, finally coming down from the high of tonight’s performances. He remembers when he finished the last verse of his song and when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were those piercing green eyes, looking right back at him. Niall can’t shake the image out of his head and he thinks that maybe this worked, that Louis’ stupid idea worked and Harry understands what he was trying to say with music, what he couldn't say with words.

He is not ready when he sees Harry casually leaning against his locker, fingers flying away on his phone. When he sees Niall, he smiles widely and waves.

"Guess I’m gonna be on my way now," Liam speaks up from his side and salutes before heading off to the exit. Niall’s going to pretend that Liam doesn't know.

Harry is wearing that stupid ramones shirt and Niall is not going to tell anyone ever that he has it in white in his closet at home because no one needs to know ok.

"Hey there," Harry greets, voice lovely and perfect, and Niall really hopes that Harry knows. It seems like everyone already knows anyways.

"Harry," Niall lets his name roll off his tongue and is that pink dust on Harry’s cheeks?

"I really liked your performance and the song you sang," tells Harry, rocking back and forth on his heels. Niall thinks it shouldn’t look adorable for someone as tall as Harry but it is and help because he’s got it so bad.

Niall feels a bit cheeky and foolish, feels like it’s ok to use the two cups of beer he drank at the small after party for the show as an excuse to be bold just this once and he grins, "Thanks, I liked it a lot too."

Blue eyes meet green and Niall _knows_ that Harry knows. Mirrored smiles paint themselves on their faces and instead of feeling embarrassed, Niall feels glad that Harry is smiling and not running away. He thinks he can get used to this, get used to Harry. Who knows, maybe this can work.

Harry is still smiling when he closes his locker and he thinks that smiles look best on Harry.

"Wanna go get a pizza or something?" Niall asks because why not, he’s got a chance and he’s going to take it.

"I thought you’d never ask," charms Harry, letting out a breathy chuckle.

As Niall falls into steps with the other boy, they bump shoulders and tell each other stupid jokes down the rest of the hall and make fun of Louis and their hands accidentally touch ( _oops_ , Harry laughs and Niall thinks that’s all he needs to hear for the rest of his life) and yup, Niall can definitely get used to this.


End file.
